Junkrat VS Sharkface
Description Overwatch VS Red vs Blue! Which explosion and fire-loving madman that lost everything will blow the other to the afterlife first? Interlude Boomstick: Some men like peace and relaxation... boring. Some men prefer hanging with (and sometimes sleeping) with ladies! And then, there are men who have a burning passion for things that make other things... blow up and burn to ashes! Especially after they've seen their own life before shit went down, go up in smoke! Wiz: And hardly anyone likes explosives and flames more than these two pyromaniacs. Boomstick: Junkrat, the Australian junker with feelings for flammables! Wiz: And Sharkface, the Insurrectionist that fights with fire. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Junkrat Wiz: Thirty years into the future, mankind prospered, and world peace was practically inevitable. Humanity was in the middle of making incredible jumps in technology and other various fields. Boomstick: Apparently, however, humanity didn't learn its lesson from Terminator, Robocop, Ultron, and a shitton of other examples, and decided to build highly complex robots with high intelligence called Omnics. They can do basically anthing you or I could do like talking, playing, excercise (for no damn reason), except for really important stuff like drinking and se--''' Wiz:--AND predictably, these new Omnics didn't appreciate being treated like household objects due to their creators giving them a conscious. Deciding to try to gain freedom the bloody way, the Omnics created more, deadly Omnic machines to wage war against their creators. '''Boomstick: After that, mankind FINALLY realized it had f*cked up, and the United Nations formed Overwatch, a task force made up of superheroes from around the world specifically created to battle these metal menaces and restore peace to the world. Among these fearless and minds-of-steel warriors... was NOT Junkrat, because Junkrat was currently hanging out in Australia. Wiz: Jamison "James" Fawkes grew up in the Outback since he was just a boy, and had no problems with how the world was running. However, all of that changed when the Omnic Crisis began. Boomstick: See, the omnics used facilities called omniums to build more Omnic warriors, and each were powered by a giant fusion core. When a group of agents attacked the omnium fusion core in Australia, what resulted was a gigantic explosion that turned the entire Outback into a barren wasteland "Mad Max"-style. However, there were some who survived the blast and lived on. Wiz: Calling themselves the Junkers, the survivors scavenged what was left of their home and turned into cutthroat criminals. Among them was... you guessed it, Jamison Fawkes. Now, losing their homes and most of their loved ones was bad enough for all of the survivors, and Fawkes himself even lost an arm and leg to the blast. However, it turns out that the omnium core's explosion also let out massive amounts of radiation. After getting a dose of this stuff, Jamison eventually turned insane and developed a severe case of pyromania. From this, he became known to the other Junkers in the Outback wastelands as Junkrat. Boomstick: Basically, he fell in love with explosions! After he somehow gained a mechanical arm and mechanical leg, Junkrat found... some sort of weird, unknown-to-us-as-of-yet but apparently extremely valuable secret in the remains of the Australian omnium, which sent a whole bunch of bounty hunters and gangs after his tail. Eventually, he found and teamed up with Junker enforcer Roadhog to be his personal bodyguard and to go on a spree of mayhem across the globe! Of course, he didn't forget his love of bombs in the least, and carries a crapload of explosives and weaponry wherever he goes! (*Cue: Junkrat and Roadhog Theme - Overwatch OST*) Boomstick: Junkrat always carries his trusty Frag Launcher, an awesome grenade launcher that carries 5 grenades at once and shoots bombs that bounce off of walls up to three times and blow up whenever they hit a foe. Wiz: Junkrat also carries homemade Concussion Mines that blow up once he detonates them via a button on a remote that he carries at all times. They only explode once Junkrat presses the button or is shot by something, and can be used by Junkrat to get to high places by blowing himself up on one of them. Boomstick: Damn, that's some way to travel! Where can I get some of these mines!? F*ck cars and planes when you got bombs! Wiz: I highly doubt you'd survive past the first explosion. *Ahem* Junkrat can also deploy-- Boomstick:--A FUCKING GIGANTIC BEAR TRAP!!! He can toss out a freakin' giant toothed trap called the Steel Trap that clamps down on anyone that strays to close and temporarily stuns them, as well as dish out some serious damage! Wiz: Somehow, Junkrat always and instantly knows whenever someone has been caught in the Steel Trap, no matter how far away the trap is from him at the moment. Boomstick: While all of these explosives and giant bear trap are awesome, Junkrat's deadliest and strongest weapon is his Ultimate: the RIP-Tire! Wiz: While the RIP-Tire may seem like just a motorized tire with spike poking out, it is a surprisingly dangerous weapon on the battlefield. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Once it's revved up and unleashed, Junkrat can somehow control exactly where it rolls and can use its spikes to climb over walls and other obstacles to reach a target! Once it does reach its target, the RIP-Tire blows up with a shitload of force! It can blow up either when Junkrat remotely detonates it or after it rolls around for ten seconds. Wiz: The RIP-Tire rolls at about 10 meters per second (or about 22 mph), and is incredibly difficult to escape from since Junkrat somehow knows exactly where the RIP-Tire is going and what it's about to hit at all times. Boomstick: That, along with all of his other weapons, just makes Junkrat even more of a threat in combat. He apparently has an unlimited supply of explosives at all times, and they all blow up with tremendous force! Wiz: He's durable enough to casually tank his own bombs, and can be blown to high up areas by his concussion mine with no damage to himself being done. Keep in mind, his explosives can level entire buildings and even skyscrapers if he piles them together, yet Junkrat is seen casually riding them to far off areas with no issues. Boomstick: While he may not seem particularly quick, Junkrat is fast enough to keep up with heroes like Soldier 76 and Tracer, and can dodge plasma fire from mechanical drones nearly point-blank. He can stick a perfect landing from a 40 foot drop and not get hurt or fazed at all! He's also surprisingly stealthy if the need arises, seeing as how both he and his giant buddy Roadhog managed to sneak up to the top of several giant skyscrapers and rig one of them with explosives without anyone noticing them somehow. Wiz: By scaling and calcs, Junkrat can presumably run at 56 m/s, or 125 mph, and has high stamina despite having to carry around dozens of bombs all the time. Boomstick: He's also somewhat strong, being able to lift giant bombs and lug 'em around without too much strain. Wizard: However, Junkrat is hardly perfect. He has little options for close-quarters combat and can't use his bombs in melee combat without risking getting blown away. Granted, he's durable enough to not get hurt by his own extremely powerful bombs, but the point still stands. Plus, while he would obviously know a thing or two, he has no real talent or skill in melee combat anyway, so he's not gonna do well in close-quarters combat. His insanity is also a big handicap, as he is very impulsive and reckless. Boomstick: Well, yeah! A business suit offered him tons of money to blow up a factory "quietly", and Junkrat not only accepted to job without hesitation despite the fact that his main tools - bombs- are nowhere near quiet, but he also blew up the entire factory without taking into account the fact that he was told there was hostages there! Well, it turns out there were no hostages since he was lied to, but still! He's told that a building is full of hostages, yet blows up said building without hesitation! And he blew it up in broad daylight, too! That just shows how reckless this guy is. However, his biggest weakness is his own Ultimate: The RIP-Tire! Wiz: Unfortunately, that's true. After Junkrat revs up the RIP-Tire and unleashes it, he's 100% defenseless during the period that the RIP-Tire is rolling around due to him focusing on controlling it. Boomstick: Because of this, he usually hides in some out-of-the-way and hard-to-reach nook before using it, but is still as good as dead if his foe finds and attacks him while the RIP-Tire is active. Wiz: Even still, messing with Junkrat is almost always a fatal error. Boomstick: Hell yeah! When Junkrat has his sights on a target, he won't hesitate to show any opposition that you can't spell "pyromaniac" without "maniac"! Sharkface Wiz: In the Red vs Blue universe, there are many strange and wacky characters and fighters who use equally strange experimental weapons, from a supposed "ghost" in a robot body that uses a laser sword to a psychotic, mute brute with time-stopping equipment. Boomstick: Most of these guys are part of Project Freelancer, a group of trained soldiers with superhuman capabilities and weapons so advanced they seem almost mystical, like the Meta's Bruteshot that I'd reeeaaally love to keep one day! Wiz: Remind me to keep an eye on you, Boomstick. Anyway, these Freelancers often went on dangerous missions that most normal soldiers wouldn't dream of accomplishing. Of course, through this, they made lots of enemies. And I do mean a LOT. Boomstick: Among these courageous and highly-trained soldiers... was NOT Sharkface because Sharkface was part of the Insurrectionists. Wiz: The Insurrection, also known as the Charon Private Security Force, are a group of soldiers hired by Charon Industries to act as a private military force. They were a crack elite fighting team despite having few members; Locus, Felix, C.T., Demo Man, Girlie, Malcom Hargrove, Aiden Price... and Terrence Ephemera, AKA Sharkface. Boomstick: "Sharkface". Now THAT is a badass nickname! F*ck "Meta" or "The Legendary Hungry Wolf"! What can I do to get such an awesome nickname like "Sharkface"!? Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Terrence joined the Insurrection and grew surprisingly close to the other members, going so far as to call them family. Boomstick: Which is why what happened next sucked so bad! Basically, during a battle between the Insurrectionists and the Freelancers, Terrence was defeated, lost the object his team was supposed to guard, and a building fell on top of him. No, seriously! After the Freelancers won, they collapsed the giant buiding they were in and accidentally crushed the defeated and unconscious Sharkface still inside. To rub salt into the wound, it turns out that most of the other Insurrectionists were killed after Terrence was defeated and before/during the building's collapse. Man, this guy's days are shittier than Goliath's! ''' Wiz: After somehow surviving, Terrence was imprisoned for some time until being rescued and recruited by the Space Pirates. Understandably angry about what happened, Terrence swore revenge on the Freelancers, namely Carolina, for killing his friends and permanently became known as the mercenary killer called Sharkface. '''Boomstick: And when someone has a badass nickname like Sharkface, you know they have some serious firepower! And in this case, since Sharkface REEAALLY wants to watch his foes literally burn, he carries more firepower than most others! (*Cue: Sharkface/Rooftop - Red Vs. Blue OST*) Wiz: Sharkface carries around two small flamethrowers mounted into his wrist gauntlets to help in melee combat, and can burn through the toughest armor. They can fire bursts of flame about 5 feet away from Sharkface and can even be used to propel himself like a rocket somehow. Boomstick: Sharkface also carries around two grenades that are surprisingly powerful, as well as an Assault Rifle for medium range and a Magnum pistol for long range. He also carries a grappling hook gun to reel in opponents MK Scorpion-style. Wiz: Speaking of fighting up close, Sharkface is highly skilled in martial arts and close-quarters combat, and can increase his deadliness in melee battle with his aforementioned wrist-mounted flamethrowers. Boomstick: Trust me, I've been in more than my fair share of brawls, but even I wouldn't pick a fistfight with Sharkface with his wrist flamethrowers and melee skill combined into one deadly fighting style! However, that's not the end of the things Sharkface has up his fiery hot sleeves. Wiz: Right, his most powerful weapon: the M7057 Flamethrower. Boomstick: This. Is. One. Big. MOTHERF*CKING FLAAAMETHROOOWEEEERR!!! Wiz: For once, I have to agree. The M7057 Flamethrower (or just Flamethrower) is a giant weapon that fires a stream of ignited liquid chemicals that can incinerate just about anything. It's so powerful that some people can even mistake it for a laser. Boomstick: Well, it makes sense! Look at that thing! It practically fires a beam of pure hot death! I wouldn't go anywhere near whoever's currently using it, nor would anyone sane! Wiz: Well, it's not a laser beam, it's a continuous stream of ignited flammable chemicals, though it is indeed foolish to try to face off against in close range. It can fire at up to about 40 feet away and can only be stopped by incredibly durable metals, or the user getting knocked out. Boomstick: Damn straight! No wonder it took Agent Carolina two whole tries to beat him without Wash there! Sharkface is one hell of a menace! Wiz: He's skilled enough to beat Agent Carolina in melee battle, and his wrist flames are hot enough to melt through most metals, even his own durable armor! Speaking of which, his own armor is tough enough to withstand a building collapsing on top of him! Boomstick: His grenades are no joke either, with the combined explosions of both going off at once being powerful enough to cause a small avalanche in the mountains! He survived getting blown straight through a layer of solid concrete and wasn't even fazed, and was able to survive getting hit in the face by the Gravity Hammer, a hammer specifically designed to kill armored beings like Sharkface--'''*looks at script*-- and Grif?... I LOVE THAT HAMMER!' Wiz: Regardless, Sharkface is clearly difficult to put down. To further add to his durability, he has pins and metal plates all over his body that make him nearly impossible to be broken. '''Boomstick: Kinda like a super pin cushion! Man, I wonder how that feels to have so many long, pointy objects entering your bod--' Wiz:--AND his wrist flamethrowers can, when moving on slippery ice, propel him so fast that he can just barely outpace an avalanche caused by his grenades going off at the same time on a snowy mountain. Boomstick: So he's a giant-flamethrower user, a mercenary, a martial artist AND a professional skier!? Damn, that's some serious multi-tasking skills! Wiz: Regardless, there are several good reasons why Carolina managed to beat him in the end. Boomstick: *sigh*, yeah. He's somewhat reckless in battle and will sometimes attack without thinking ahead, like when he used his giant flamethrower on Carolin when she was on a hanging rocket and inadverdently burned the rope holding up said rocket despite said rope being in clear view. Oh, then there's the time where he inadvertantly practically told Wash and Kimball to shoot him dead after Carolina kicked his ass. Wiz: Speaking of which, Sharkface can indeed still be killed the same way any other normal human being can be killed. For example, like stated above Sharkface ended up accidentally getting himself shot to death since he had removed his helmet in a fit of mania. Also, despite the M7057 Flamethrower being his strongest and deadiest weapon, the stream of semi-liquid flames it unleashes is not only easy to dodge and avoid at long range, but the giant flamethrower itself is incredibly heavy and carrying it obviously makes Sharkface incredibly slow and reduces his mobility to practically nothing, to the point that simply walking at a slow pace is a difficult task. Boomstick: Still, it'd be a pretty insane move to try to get on Sharkface's bad side. When he feels like someone did him wrong, he'll stop at nothing to personally make them burn! Pre-Fight (*Cue: Subspace Ver. 3 - Super Smash Bros Brawl OST*) In the middle of the night in a peaceful city, a dropship landed near a warehouse. Several mercenaries in grey armor stepped out, revealing themselves to be the Space Pirates. Among them, grumbling angrily to himself, was a soldier decked out in black and red armor. One of the space pirates spoke out to him. Space Pirate: Hey, you sure this is the place? The red-wearing mercenary turned to face him. ???: Pretty damn sure. Reports of heroes decked out in weird outfits trying to save the world? Sounds an awful lot like the Freelancers. Facing away, the merc growled in a low voice so that no one heard him. ???: I'll get back at that Freelancer b*tch for what she did to me... or my name isn't Sharkface! *BOOOM!* Sharkface: What the hell-!? Suddenly, the warehouse wall nearest to them blew up, forming a large hole. Cackling could be heard inside. ???: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Oh, that was a good one, Roady! Two figures stepped out of the smoke-filled wall; A ridiculously large and overweight 7-8 foot tall man wielding a giant hook in a mask... and a 6'5 man carrying what looked like a grenade launcher and fiery yellow hair, with a prosthetic arm and leg, and laughing his ass off. It was none other than Junkrat. 'Several space pirates pointed their guns at them. Space Pirate: Who are you!? In response, the giant man swung his hook at them, killing most of them... except for Sharkface, who jumped away in time and tossed a grenade. Roadhog saw it coming and grabbed Junkrat, promptly throwing him to the right. *BLAM!* The grenade blew up, sending Roadhog flying to the side. Junkrat: ROADY! Upon landing on his feet, Junkrat rushed back to his partner had been blasted. Noticing that Roadhog was only unconscious, Junkrat sighed in relief before angrily pointing to Sharkface. (*Cue: Big Top Bop - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze OST*) Junkrat: What was that for, wanker! We're just doing our job here, and ya blew my pal to kingdom come! Scoffing, Sharkface answered back Sharkface: Well, maybe if he hadn't killed off several of our men then maybe he would've gotten off easy. An eye for an eye, eh? Furious, Junkrat took out his Frag Launcher and loaded it up, a fire burning in his eyes, ready to get revenge. He was not about to lose his friend. Junkrat: Grrr.... we'll see about that, mate... Knowing a fight was about to happen, Sharkface got into a fighting stance, ready to charge forward, flames filling his vision. Revenge would be HIS, and nothing would get in his way. Sharkface: Yes, we will see... Fight! Junkrat moved first, firing off several bombs from his Frag Launcher. Sharkface easily recognized the threat and ran to the side, avoiding the blasts of each one of the grenades. After each of the five grenades blew up, Sharkface abruptly turned and took out his Assault rifle and fired away. Panicking, Junkrat took off into the blown-up wall behind him and dodged the shots. Sharkface quickly started after him, and chased him into the warehouse. Junkrat (thoughts): Crikey, this wanker's tough. Gotta shake 'im!'' While still running, Junkrat took out a Steel Trap and tossed it directly behind him, and immediately tossed a concussion mine directly ahead of him. At the same time, Sharkface entered the warehouse and was stunned to see Junkrat blow himself up on his mine... and was sent flying onto the second floor platform, completely unscathed! Sharkface: Damn, this guy is insane... Upon noticing Sharkface, Junkrat called to him from the railing. A smirk plastering his features, he taunted the mercenary. Junkrat: Oi, wanker! Come get some! Annoyed, Sharkface charged forward, not paying attention to his surroundings... *SNAP!* Sharkface: Urg! Spontaneously stopped in his tracks, Sharkface looked down to see Junkrat's Steel Trap biting down on his feet and legs, holding him in place. Junkrat: HA! Gotcha, ya galah! Take some of this! Having said that, Junkrat fired off several grenades from his Frag Launcher at Sharkface, who was unable to dodge or avoid them. Growling, the mercenary cursed his luck. Sharkface: SONOFA--!! *KA-BOOM!* The grenades hit Sharkface and immediately blew up, sending Sharkface flying directly upwards and through the roof of the warehouse. However, he was surprisingly unscathed, and soon started to slow down in his ascent. Sharkface: WHOOOA!! Falling back down, Sharkface took out his grappling hook gun and readied it for use. Landing back down onto the warehouse ground, he was pleased to see Junkrat's astonished expression. He shouted down at Sharkface from his spot on the railings. Junkrat: How'd you survive that, ya bloke!? These blasts are top a' da line! Sharkface: *scoff* Don't get me wrong, those bombs are good at delivering pain... At that, Sharkface aimed his grappling hook gun. Sharkface:... but pain is something I've learned to live with. He fired the grappling hook straight at Junkrat, who had no time to react and was grabbed by the hook from around his neck. Junkrat: Ack! Sharkface quickly reeled in the hook, forcefully pulling Junkrat back down to his level. Right as Junkrat was about to accidentally slam into him from the momentum, Sharkface pulled his fist back and slammed it hard into the junker's nose, punching him into the floor. Junkrat: OWW! My nose! Not letting up, the mercenary rushed over and grabbed Junkrat. Tossing him into the air, Sharkface spun around and sent a flying kick into Junkrat's stomach, sending him sprawling through the air and hitting a wall. Falling to the floor, Junkrat groaned in pain while cursing out his adversary. Junkrat: Ah! That hurt, ya bloody wanker! Right when Junkrat got back up, Sharkface ran up to him and body slammed him into the wall again, before punching the junker in the face and knee-kicking him in the gut. Junkrat: OW! AUGH! KNOCK IT OFF!! Dropping to a knee, Junkrat looked up. Although he couldn't see the merc's face, he just knew he was smirking down at him. Scowling, Junkrat hurredly threw a punch Sharkface with his metal prosthetic arm... only for Sharkface to casually catch his fist before it could land. (*end music*) Sharkface:...Did you really think that would work? Realizing his mistake, Junkrat could only chuckle nervously. Junkrat: Heh-heh-heh... kinda... Annoyed, Sharkface grabbed the junker by the throat and lifted him into the air. Sharkface: Y'know, it's a shame that someone as good with explosives like you has to die... but it has to be done. When he finished saying that, a small turret appeared from his wrist. Being a master pyrotechnician, Junkrat's eyes widened in fear as he realized just what it was. Sharkface:...... burn. Junkrat barely had time to tilt his head to the side and simultaneously launch his other arm into the arm with the turret, knocking the arm off-balance just enough so that the torrent of flames barely missed him. (*Cue: Agent Tex - Red vs Blue OST*) *FWOOOSH!* Surprised by how Junkrat avoided his wrist flamethrowers, Sharkface was too stunned to notice Junkrat pull his metal leg back and kick the mercenary away, freeing him from his grasp. Falling to a knee again, Junkrat gasped for breath as he scowled back at Sharkface. Junkrat: Geez, ya bloody lunatic! You're bonkers! Sharkface steadied himself as he took in the irony of that statement. Sharkface: *scoffs* Says the maniac who blew himself up just to reach the second floor! Junkrat: Hey! I'll have you know it's more effective than f*ckin' ladders 'n' stairs, ya wanker! Deciding that enough was enough, Sharkface got into a fighting stance as he took his wrist flamethrowers out, ready to blast away. Seeing the wrist flames again, Junkrat immediately backed off. Junkrat: Oh, crikey... Sharkface bent his arms back and fired his flamethrowers. Due to the force, he was shot towards Junkrat like a rocket. In response, Junkrat hastily tossed a concussion mine several feet in front of him. Sharkface: YOU'RE DEAD! Taking out the remote detonator, Junkrat waited until Sharkface was right on top of the mine. At the exact instant that the red merc was directly above the bomb, Junkrat pressed the button and detonated it. *KABOOOOM!* Sharkface: AAAUGH! Due to his momentum, Sharkface was blown up and sent flying forwards at an angle, slamming into the wall and directly above Junkrat. Junkrat: HA! That oughta teach ya! Seeeing his opportunity, Junkrat quickly ran off into a different area of the warehouse right as Sharkface slumped to the ground. Groaning, he turned his head to where he saw Junkrat race off to. Sharkface: You little... Meanwhile, Junkrat was still wandering around the different areas of the warehouse. Right as he turned a corner, he noticed a room full of space pirates pointing their guns at him. Sighing, he pointed his own Frag Launcher at them. Junkrat: It's a perfect day for some mayhem! *BOOOM!* *KA-BLOW! *KA-BOOOOM* Soon, the space pirates (along with most of the room) were reduced to smithereens as a result of Junkrat's bombs. Laughing to himself, he almost didn't hear the pissed-off voice talking to him from the direction the space pirates had came from. Sharkface: Didja miss me? Junkrat froze as he recognized that voice. He peered through the smoke his bombs had caused and saw a large figure walking straight through the smoke. It was Sharkface. He had finally found that annoying junker, and couldn't wait to make him burn. The good news was that he was no longer carrying any guns or had his wrist flamethrowers out. (*Cue: Sharkface/Rooftop - Red vs Blue OST*) The bad news: He had a large fuel tank strapped to his back and had a GIGANTIC FLAMETHROWER WITH A SHARK'S FACE ON IT. Junkrat could only sigh at his luck, and facepalmed while he asked himself a very important question. Junkrat: What the f*ck is with this guy!? *FWOOOOSH!!!* Sharkface fired his flamethrower full power, a torrent of flames shooting out. Junkrat barely had time to leap clear to the side and dodge the stream of death before firing off all 5 grenades of his Frag Launcher. Reacting, Sharkface shot his Flamethrower upwards and incinerated the grenades before they could hit him, although the combined explosions of all five sent him skidding backwards. Turning his attention back to the junker, Sharkface fired his flamethrower once more. Panicking, Junkrat narrowly jumped over the beam and tossed a concussion mine ahead of him. Ducking under another torrent of flames and getting his hair singed, he jumped over the mine and detonated it, sending him flying upwards towards a platform above him. Junkrat: Crikey, that was close... Sharkface, however, didn't let up as he fired his flamethrower once more at Junkrat, who barely managed to duck beneath the blast. He managed to get out of range of the giant flamethrower, but realized he was stuck. Sharkface: What's the matter? Chicken? Junkrat growled in annoyance at that as he tried to find a way to get outta there without getting incinerated. Looking around, he noticed the stairs that were supposed to lead up to the platform. Looking over down the railing, he realized that Sharkface was right near bottom of the stairs. Sharkface: There you are! Unfortunately, he noticed Junkrat peering down at him, and launched his flamethrower. This time, the flames grazed Junkrat's fleshy arm as he pulled back, burning it badly. Junkrat: OWOWOWOWOWOW!! THAT'S HOT, MATE! Sharkface: What? Can't take the heat? Junkrat: F*ck you, wanker! After finishing that argument, Junkrat fired 3 more grenades down at Sharkface. 2 were fired straight at him, while the last bounced off a wall. Sharkface managed to incinerate the first two in mid-air, but the last one landed right at his feet and blew him back slightly. While this was going on, Junkrat prepared one of his last tricks: his RIP-Tire. Revving it up, he laughed to himself. Junkrat: Hehe! Fire in the hole! Immediately after he said that, the RIP-Tire shot away and began rolling at high speeds. Crouching down, Junkrat manuevered the RIP-Tire to the stairs and had it roll down them while Sharkface was still focusing on finding Junkrat. Sharkface (thoughts): Come out, come out.... Unfortunately, while he was focusing on finding the junker, he failed to notice the RIP-Tire rapidly rolling down the stairs towards him. He finally registered the sound of a revving engine and turned around curiously, but was too late as the RIP-Tire collided with him and blew up with tremendous force. *KA-BLAAAAOOOOM!!!* (end music) Sharkface: AAAAAUUUGH!!!! The impact sent Sharkface crashing straight through the wall under the platform Junkrat was on, as well as through two more walls in the next warehouse. His flamethrower was also destroyed by the blast, and the fuel tank exploding as result of the blast only put more force behind the attack. Finally coming to a stop and rolling on the floor, Sharkface weakly got to a knee. Soon, he heard manic laughter from behind him. Junkrat: HAHAHAHAHAA!! Oi, that was priceless! Ya shoulda seen da look on your face! Okay, I can't see your damn face, but still! Totally worth it! Sharkface grunted in anger as Junkrat approached him from the remains of the warehouses. He weakly got up, almost falling to a knee. Right when he began to charge at Junkrat again, the junker quickly tossed another Steel Trap at him and bit down hard. Sharkface: Nngh! Junkrat: Ah, ah, Aah! Sorry, mate. Actually, no, I'm not sorry because you've been a real pain in my ass! When he said that, Junkrat reloaded his Frag Launcher. Junkrat: Hehe. Time for my specialty! (*Cue: Olympus Mons - Brandon Yates original soundtrack*) With that, he quickly unloaded the entire package of grenades onto Sharkface, who was literally blown away. While he was still flying through the air, Junkrat tosses his concussion mine next to where the mercenary would land. Right when he was about to land, Sharkface was blown up yet again by Junkrat detonating the mine, sending him up into the air. Junkrat watched him fly up into the air and fall back down with a *thud!*, all with a smirk plastering the junker's features. Junkrat: Crikey, that's gotta hurt! Haha! Sharkface could barely even get to a knee at that point. He violently coughed up blood in his helmet, and barely heard Junkrat slowly approach him. Junkrat: And do you know just what my specialty is, ya bloody wanker? Sharkface wanted badly to sock him good, but couldn't due to his condition. Instead, he grumbled angrily. Sharkface: *cough!**cough!* no...*cough!*... I'll kill y-you.... Junkrat smirked as he delivered his answer. Junkrat: Hehehehe........ mayhem... Immediately after he said that, Junkrat tossed dozens of bombs into the air, landing in large piles around Sharkface, along with a concussion mine. Sharkface attempted to crawl to Junkrat in a last ditch attempt to land hits on him, but was immediately stopped by another Steel Trap. Junkrat quickly turned tail and dashed away to avoid the upcoming blast. After a while, he finally stopped and turned back around, his hand on the detonator. Junkrat: Oi! See ya on the flipside, ya dill! (end music) With that, Junkrat pressed the button. ..... ..... ..... Junkrat:...What the hell!? Why ain't it--!? *KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!* Junkrat was literally blown away by the massive explosion that occured. Falling onto his ass 30 feet from where he was standing, his ears rung for several seconds before it finally stopped. Disoriented, he shakily got back up before he regained his senses and remembered what just happened. Looking back to where Sharkface was, he saw only a large crater filled with ash, with smoke rising from the bottom. Junkrat: Damn! Haven't seen a blast like that in a while! Looking around, he finally saw Roadhog still lying on the ground and finally regaining consciousness. Junkrat: There ya are, Roady! Ya had me scared, ya bloke! Roadhog grumbled several incoherent phrases. Junkrat: What? How did the warehouses get blown up? The junker smirked. Junkrat: Let's just say... I had a reeeaal blast. K.O! Junkrat and Roadhog continued on their rampage and blowing up buildings and warehouses, while the remaining Space Pirates fled in the dropship. Outcome '''Boomstick: This. Was. FUCKING. AWESOME!!! Wiz: Indeed. This was actually fairly close. Sharkface held the edge in physical strength by far, and absolutely destroyed Junkrat at close quarters combat, and they were about even in durability. Boomstick: Pfft, yeah! Sharkface was tough enough to survive a skyscraper collapsing on top of him, while Junkrat casually tanks his own bombs that can blow up said skyscrapers! Wiz: However, Junkrat's superior battlefield control, speed and maneuverability tipped the battle in his favor. Boostick: He's already skilled at dodging bullets on a regular basis, so the Assault Rifle and Magnum Pistol wouldn't be much of an issue, and his Steel Trap and maneuverability via his Concussion Mines would help him keep away from Sharkface's brutal martial arts and fight from a distance, and fighting from a distance isn't something Sharkface is really equipped to do without his M7057 Flamethrower. And even then, the giant flamethrower still brings a whole lotta problems. Wiz: His giant flamethrower was indeed his most powerful weapon, and is also his greatest long-range weapon. However, Junkrat's already mentioned superior speed, mobility and battlefield control would easily help him avoid the beam and be too much for Sharkface to handle, especially since the M7057 flamethrower greatly reduces his already (comparably) lacking speed and mobility and would leave him open to Junkrat's varied arsenal and tactics such as the RIP-Tire. Boomstick: Plus, when the skyscraper fell on top of Sharkface, keep in mind that Sharkface wasn't actually underneath the entire skyscraper; taking into account where Carolina and Wash defeated him the first time around, Sharkface was in one of the very top floors and therefore was only crushed by about 1/10 the skyscraper's actual total mass at most. Wiz: Meanwhile, Junkrat's explosives are definitely capable of destroying giant skyscapers just like the one Sharkface survived being partially crushed under, and we see Junkrat being able to casually ride on the explosions caused by these bombs without a scratch. Even if Sharkface did somehow manage to meet Junkrat in close-quarters combat, where he dominates completely, Junkrat's quick wits and durability would help him find a way to get some distance. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Sharkface is known to be somewhat arrogant like when he assumed a couple layers of soft snow would be enough to put Carolina - a soldier decked out in full body armor - down, and likely wouldn't go full out on Junkrat, at least not immediately. Plus, while Sharkface was able to use his wrist-mounted flamethrowers as rocket thrusters, the main reason he could use them when fighting Carolina in the mountains was because he was racing along on a slippery, icy slope going downhill, and likely wouldn't have the same effect on solid, flat surfaces like concrete. Meanwhile, Junkrat is capable of keeping up 56 m/s or 125 mph speeds at any given time - faster than anything Sharkface has ever shown without his flamethrower rockets, and possibly even with them with the reasoning explained above! Wiz: Overall, Junkrat's superior mobility, wits and speed means that he would be able to keep out of range of Sharkface's deadly and far superior martial arts skills and superior strength, avoid his powerful Flamethrowers and be able to drain away Sharkface's durability using his powerful explosives, and has the durability to survive Sharkface's wrath should Sharkface ever meet him in fist-to-fist melee combat. Boomstick: Hey, it was still an epic fight regardless! Especially for Sharkface, this battle was a real BLAST! Wiz: The Winner is Junkrat. Category:BloodStalker500 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch Vs Red Vs. Blue' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles